Hearts on the Page
by Ella Dean Pendragon
Summary: Stiles spends his time scribbling Derek's name on his notebook, what does Derek think? Established Relationship. Sterek. Scott/Isaac and Jackson/Lydia.


**Hearts on the Page**

**A/N – Hey y'all! Here is my first ever Sterek fanfiction! I am so excited to write this, I have tried many ideas for them but I have never been able to write Stiles' right but I have tried my best. I hope it will get better with time! So a tiny one shot to dip my toes into the Sterek pool! Set in next season so Stiles is about seventeen, a scene I really want to see! Dedicated to my friend Lauren as she is my Sterek partner in crime! Enjoy!**

**Pairings: **Derek/Stiles, Scott/Isaac and Jackson/Lydia

Scott glanced from his own economics note book across the desk to the note book in front of his best friend Stiles; he rolled his eyes at what was written there. Over the two pages his best friend had scrawled one word in every conceivable place, on the lines, around the sides, upside down, back to front and twirled around each other in more colours than Scott cared to count, apparently Stiles had taken it upon himself to see how many times he could write the name Derek on two sides of A4.

Stiles got bored in lessons, he could never concentrate long enough to take any real notes so he had started writing his boyfriend's name really small in the margin of the paper but he found that Derek was indeed the one thing he could concentrate on and he found the colours he was using tied directly to what he was thinking about, when he was thinking about staring into Derek's eyes he was scribbling his name in the bluest blue he could find, when his focus shifted to the perfectness that was Derek's hair he used jet black ink, when he imagined Derek all wolfed out the ink was blood red and they were all surrounded by hearts. Stiles was so lost in his trail of thoughts he didn't notice Coach approaching their desk, next thing he knew his note book was gone from his table, looking up in terror he watched as the Coach said,

"So let's see what you have taken from today's lesson." That was when he saw the name scribbled all over the page,

"On second thoughts I don't wanna know." He then dropped the paper like it was on fire and walked away just as the bell rang signalling the end of class and start of lunch. Stiles scooped up the book, jammed it in his bag and raced for the door, intent on getting out of the class as soon as possible, waiting for Scott by his locker, he was complaining loudly as the pair of them sat down at their lunch table as they waited for the rest of the pack,

"Who does he think he is, reading my notebook? I could have had privet things in there! I am sure that is a violation of some kinda law!"

"What's he complaining about now?" Isaac asked as he slid into the seat beside Scott, kissing him on the cheek as he did.

"Stiles was using his economic classes to scribble Derek's name in his note book and now he is complaining because Coach saw it." Scott informed him, Jackson, Lydia, Boyd and Erica, who had arrived with him before biting into his apple.

"Dude! Bro code!" Stiles exclaimed, fries falling from his mouth.

"Dude, eat with your mouth closed" Jackson told him from opposite him.

"Bite me! No actually you might!" Stiles said before going back to his fries.

"Can't wait to see what Derek makes of this." Erica said from the end of the table,

"No, don't you dare!" Stiles told her while trying to give her his best evil eyes.

"Yeah come on Erica, we gotta do what mom says." Isaac said as he stole a chip from Scott.

"Yeah see… Hold on! How did I become mom in this thing?!" Stiles questioned, sounding confused but a tiny bit proud.

"Well Derek is like the dad of the pack and as you and he are dating and after all you do look after us all in other ways, helping with home work, taking care of our battle scars, making sure we all eat enough, all of that makes you mom." Erica told him.

"Hmm, guess I'm okay with that."

***Sterek***

Later that night everyone was hanging out at the newly rebuilt Hale house. It was Friday and no one had anything to do the next day, they were currently all draped around the sitting room watching a movie. Boyd and Erica were sprawled on the floor; Jackson was sat in one of the arm chairs with Lydia sat on the floor between his legs, resting her head on his thigh. Isaac and Scott had taken up one of the sofa's, Scott had his head resting on one of the other boy's shoulders as Isaac cared a hand through his soft locks. Stiles and Derek had the largest sofa, Stiles was laid on his side with his head resting in Derek's lap, the werewolf was tracing random lines on the back of his boyfriend's hand was they all had their eyes glued to the screen.

About two hours later, around twenty to twelve after the credits on the movie had rolled the pack was slowly flittering out of the house, Body had left first followed by Erica, Jackson and Lydia left not long after that. Isaac and Scott were the last to leave; Isaac was waiting in the driver's seat of his car as Scott and Stiles stood by the door,

"So remember, I was staying over at yours and you were staying over at mine if our parents ask tomorrow." Stiles reminded him again. This was often the way they used to spend the night with their boyfriends as they didn't think that either of their parents would be too pleased with it.

"Yeah I know. You know, a part of me hates lying to them but another part…."

"Yeah" Stiles laughed, "I know that part well." They said their goodbyes and Scott climbed into the passenger seat before Isaac sped off into the darkness. Stiles closed the door and made his way back into the house looking for Derek as he wasn't in the sitting room where he had left him. He eventually found him in the kitchen and froze in horror at the scene before him.

On the kitchen table was his school bag and in Derek's hand was the notebook, open to the pages that his names was scribbled on.

"Stiles, what's this?" he asked, those electric blue eyes bore into his own, making him feel as if, not for the first that he was looking into his very soul.

"Well, erm, that Derek is a notebook, its sheets of paper bound together so that people can write…"

"Stiles!"

"Okay so I might have gotten a tiny bit distracted in economics today." Derek sighed,

"Stiles, what part of 'we have to keep this quite until you are eighteen' did you not understand? Your dad is the Sherriff, he would arrest me."

"Derek I am over sixteen, he would understand."

"You don't know that Stiles." Derek told him before he collapsed into one of the chairs around the table, the weight of his muscled frame seemed to be ten times heavier at the moments as his shoulders sagged forward, he ran his hands over his face and then looked back at Stiles.

"Sti, I can't lose you, I can't have someone take you away from me." That made everything click into place for Stiles; he moved to sit in the seat opposite the werewolf, taking one of his massive hands in his own,

"Derek, there is not a force on this earth that could ever keep me away from you, nothing at all and if anyone thinks they can they let them try." He said with a small smile that seemed to work as he saw the side of his boyfriend's mouth pull up slightly as he raised his head to look at him, blue eyes staring into green then they both moved forward to catch the other ones lips in a soft, reassuring and familiar kiss, when they broke a part they rested their heads together for a moment,

"I love you, you know?" Derek asked

"I know, I know you love me as much as you know I love you and I promise I won't scribble your name all over my books anymore." Derek chuckled slightly and lent back in for another kiss.

Stiles never thought about the note book pages again until about three months later when he let himself into Derek's house and heard the water running upstairs. Climbing the stairs he walked into Derek's, no wait, their room? Anyway he heard the shower running in the en suite and found Derek's shed clothes thrown all over the room, he went around picking them all up intent on placing them in the wash basket, when he picked up his jeans his wallet fell out of his pocket and hit the floor, falling open. Stiles bent down to pick it up when he spied the edges of a piece of paper with a red heart on it, upon further investigation he found it was the notebook pages. Placing the wallet on the nightstand he abandoned his task of tidying their room and went to join his boyfriend in the shower.

**A/N – Phew! Well how did you like my first venture into this fandom and the awesome thing that is Sterek? Let me know what your thoughts were!**

**Oh and to my Dalaric readers, the second to last chapter of Only Fools Fall in Love is on the way but this a MASSIVE chapter, something is going to happen I think you have all been looking forward too! Hold on just a tiny bit longer!**

**xxx**


End file.
